death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurome vs Ruby Rose (DBX)
Kurome vs Ruby Rose is a DBX by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 9! Akame ga Kill vs RWBY! The younger sisters of Akame and Yang go head to head. Can Silver Eyes strike down the March of the Dead? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Temple of the Imperial Fist (Akame ga Kill) '' The temple had been abandoned. As skilled as the Martial Artists were, they knew the power a Silver Eyed Warrior wielded. And they would ''not ''engage her. Ruby wandered the empty halls, studying the walls and pillars when the door creaked open. "You're..." Ruby spoke softly in surprise, as Kurome walked calmly in. "I'm ordered to slay you. But as a Silver Eyed Warrior, you might make a fine puppet. So why don't you let me kill you with Yatsufusa and then you can join me as a puppet?" Kurome ordered, bearing the sheathed katana before her. Ruby shook her head defiantly. "Never." "No one ever willingly decides to. So I guess I'll have to take the choice away from you instead." Kurome responded, slowly unsheathing her blade. Ruby fired behind her, using the dramatic recoil to spring at Kurome. '''HERE WE GO!!!' "March of the Dead: Yatsufusa!" Kurome cried, as she then raised her sword's tip into the air, creating a dark ball of energy. From the darkness emerged two puppets. "Natala, Doya: Get her!" she ordered, as the gunslinger, Doya, opened fire at Ruby. The Scythe wielding huntress stopped in her tracks to engage, leaping around the temple and firing shots down at the puppet. But Natala had made his way on Ruby's flank, drawing on a quick cross cut that Ruby barely blocked. As she skidded back, she cut a pillar and brought it crumbling towards the pair of puppets. Natala leaped over it and engaged next, with Ruby firing a Dust Round - Ice - at him to momentarily freeze him over. As the blade wielding puppet paused, Kurome rushed forth, using her speed and jabs to push Ruby even more. Kurome went wide, and then cut across herself - knowing the draw of Crescent Rose would be too slow. "Natala! Get out of there and finish her!" she instructed, ducking a heavy swing by Ruby. Doya would be the first puppet to attack here, using her guns to their full use and clipping Ruby on the chest and shoulder, forcing the huntress to take a moment to evaluate her situation. Natala broke through the ice and sliced at her, forcing Ruby to leap over the attack and drag his scythe across his chest. Doya skidded, but shrugged off the deadly attack - even with the gaping wound in his chest. "That's not possible." Ruby thought aloud. "That Yatsufusa thing must be more messed up than I thought." she shot at Kurome, who rushed the huntress. "It is an Imperial Arms - it's going to be very powerful and unusual. But if you don't like my toys... Well..." she slashed for Ruby's neck, forcing a lock of weapons of sorts. "You're two options are to destroy me, or disintegrate them entirely." she laughed, going for a quick cut on the chest. Realising the danger she was in, with the forces closing in, Ruby used her semblance, rushing her three advesaries into the wall. The pillar buried Natala and Doya, leaving Kurome and Ruby to go at it one on one. They went back and forth - Ruby looking for hard swings, but it was Kurome's quick strikes that caused the immediate threat. Ruby was being caught in several parts of her body - arms, chest and legs, but her aura did a good job holding off the onslaught. Kurome then kicked Ruby, which forced the huntress into an uncharacteristic punch of her own. Kurome staggered, and Ruby fired a Dust Round into the stomach of the Jaeger. Kurome skidded, the jolt of electricity stinging her body. But she stood up - not quite giving in yet. "You're a huntress, aren't you?" "That's right." "I've killed one before." "Oh?" "Yeah... pampered little rich girl... Something like..." "W-Weiss?" Ruby's voice wavered between anger, and sadness and even hints of desperation. Kurome smirked, and raised Yatsufusa. Now it was the eerieely dark, and yet still snow white heiress. Weiss. Her eyes were empty and a simple void, though still flickered a teensy bit of the determination she had had against Kurome in that battle. Coupled with the fear and realisation that set in when she lost it. "You... You were the one who they sent?" Ruby's voice turned now from misery to anger. Kurome smirked. "She is an excellent puppet, you know. And after this battle, I'll be sure to reunite her. Friends forever!" she smirked, but Ruby had had enough. "NOOOOOOO!" she wailed, as her Silver Eyes beamed into life, covering the area in blinding light. "Ugh! What is this?" Kurome yelled. When the Silver Eyes settled, Weiss was frozen in stone - and Natala and Doya too. But Kurome held up well. "Guess that was your trump card?" "No." she then cocked Crescent Rose and fired bursts of Fire Dust rounds at Kurome. "Fighting for my friends is my Trump Card!" she called back, blasting down on her with all her resolve. Kurome deflected shot after shot, but Ruby pounced. She dropped the shoulder to avoid the reflected attack and drove the scythe down. Kurome skidded past it, but Ruby gripped the handle and spun herself around, kicking Kurome into the open. As she went to fire another shot, Kurome directed the attacks towards pillars, before springing off one and cutting on Ruby's thigh. Ruby's aura crackled, but Yatsufusa had not felled her yet. In desperation, she went for her semblance again - charging Kurome, but the young assassin cut her katana across Ruby's stomach. The huntress came to a stop, this time a lot weaker than before. At this point, Weiss, Doya and Natala had freed themselves, and now surrounded Ruby. She parried a strike from Natala, and then sniped Doya as she leapt, but Weiss used a gravity glyph to pull Ruby back and restrain her against the wall. "Weiss! Snap out of it! Please, PLEASE! WEISS!" she screamed and pleaded with her fallen team member. But Kurome wandered towards Ruby, running a hand down her face. "With the loss of Ape Man and the Kaizer Toad, you will be an excellent ''replacement." Kurome mused. She then ran her blade into Ruby's chest, extinguishing the fire and passion in her innocent, naive soul. Ruby would make an excellent puppet - joining Weiss once more - this time as a twisted alliance. '''DBX!' Conclusion The winner is Kurome!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L DBX Category:Girl vs Girl DBXs Category:RWBY vs Akame ga Kill Category:Rooster Teeth vs Square Enix Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:Web Series vs Anime themed DBXs Category:Human vs Human DBX Category:What if DBXs Category:Completed DBX